good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Japan Ironic Hatedom
Japan is a country located in East Asia it is neighbors include South Korea, North Korea, Mongolia, Taiwan (ROC) and PR China (including Hong Kong and Macau). However it has a strong Hatedom since the days weeaboos caused it a bad reputation and name. These toxic haters hate Japan more because of their entertainment than the things they done in war. If you dislike Japan (only the Nation without any bias) and don't have these qualities, we'll respect your opinion. Why This Hatedom Is Toxic # They blame Japan for the weeaboos when its actually mental illness that creates a country pretender. Not the country itself. # They want to destroy Japan just because their entertainment can be strange at times, when calling something strange is heavily subjective and western media can be strange, like Gravity Falls or Homestar Runner. # They call the Japanese cancer and autistic. # Part of these haters are from the Anime Hatedom, Nintendo Hatedom, American Video Game Fandom, and Sega Hatedom. # They make unfunny Nuclear jokes against Japan. # They also attack Japan just because of their age of consent being different and they accuse all Japanese of being pedophiles, mainly because most animes tend to have a character with underage characteristics, also known as loli and shota. They also find jarring the trope looks like an underage but she's a thousand years old in the lore. They still ignore that not all Japanese are pedophiles (in fact, it's extremely frowned upon). # They use it in a serious manner like the "if you have an anime profile pic your opinion doesn't count." # They think Japan will protect the weeaboos but in reality most Japanese don't like them and will find them annoying. # They think only Japan makes the most messed up stuff when other countries (even U.S) made messed up stuff as well in the same and/or worse level (like A Serbian Film). # They call anything Japanese or Japanese made "weeb s**t" or "weeaboo s**t". Calling Japan's stuff like that makes it sound like the weeaboos created it instead of Japan which makes it sound confusing and derogatory. # They are still angry at Japan for the Pearl Harbor bombing attacks even though that happened almost half a century ago. #Women in Asian countries that were occupied in Japan back in WW2 period, are forcing the Japanese Emperor & it's reformed Government including their Prime Minister to apologize to the rape victims and their crimes on what they did, EVEN THE FACT THAT THEY ALREADY APOLOGIZED! Why don't you old ladies Move on and face the future for the sake of your grandchildren or die for waiting for Justice? You choose. # Many of them are unaware that Most Video Game characters are also from Japan such as Mario. # Just like the Anime Hatedom. They hate cringe but are more cringier than most of the things from Japan. #Most Anti-Japanese sentiment still can't move on after World War 2 and hates Japan until now (including China and North Korea), Even that Japan is trying to organize their SDF (the main military force of Japan) they insist the horrors of WW2 despite that they are now a US ally as they try to defend their allies (such as Philippines, Indonesia and (even) Vietnam). Oh come on, Japan has literally changed and WW2 is over anyway so please MOVE ON! #They think everyone and everything in Japan is perverted. American perverts are worse because unlike the Japanese perverts. They don't hide their NSFW content and spread it in the public which most of the Japanese ones don't and they hide their NSFW content and keep it a secret. #What's even worse, that they (including the Chinese and North Koreans) celebrated the deaths of thousands of Japanese during the March 11 Earthquake happened in the year 2011. #One of the ironic haters of Japan is Bart-Toons, a deviantArt user who makes nonsense and stupid racist comments on Japan just because of Anime? oh really! even though that he has never seen or watched Anime and also insulting Japanese people because of it, then how ironic that you like Dragonball as well as Mario (Nintendo), Sonic (SEGA) and other videogames from their perspective companies that are made in JAPAN! #Speaking of Anime-hatedom again, they also celebrated the arson of Kyoto Animation recently happened. Do you think they deserved it? Let that sink in! #Some of them are part of China Ironic Hatedom. Redeeming Qualities # The Korean version of this Hatedom is much better as they have good reasons to criticize Japan. They don't like Japan because of the past conflicts, politics, and wars they were in against each other, although that some South Koreans like J-music and Anime (in Korean dub only). # At least they can hate the place without ignoring the good qualities of the place. # Somehow they do have a point about the Corrupt japanese politicians and Historical revistionists about denying their atrocities and war crimes until now, Especially when they praise the dead Imperial Japanese Army soldiers and Navy sailors who are enshrined in the infamous Yasukuni Shrine. # The Imperial Japan Fandom is alot worse that that. See Also * Anime Hatedom * Weeaboo Fandom * Classic Anime Fandom * The Anime Community * China Ironic Hatedom Category:Hatedoms Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Racist Hatedoms Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Hypocrites Category:TheTopTens Category:Politics Category:Xenophobes Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned Category:Country Hatedoms Category:Demonizers